Le Quartier des Landes
by L'homme fromage
Summary: Un soir Maléfique trouve Aurore, la fille du maire, dans les Landes car elle veut voir le célèbre spectacle des fées dans les Landes.
1. Chapter 1

C'est une fiction dans un Univers Alternatif, comme vous pouvez vous en douter. Elle est composée de deux parties, je vous laisse donc lire la première :) Faites moi savoir ce que vous en pensez !

_Résumé_ : Un soir Maléfique trouve Aurore, la fille du maire, dans les Landes car elle veut voir le célèbre spectacle des fées dans les Landes.

_**Le quartier des Landes**_

" Non... Non... S'il vous plait... "

Maléfique se figea en entendant la voix apeurée dans la rue adjacente d'où elle se trouvait et Diaval à ses côtés fit de même.

" Voyons, c'est pas quelques billets de plus ou de moins qui feront la différence. " Répondit une voix masculine.

" Allez ma jolie, un petit effort. " Ajouta une seconde.

Maléfique soupira en reconnaissant les deux hommes, elle arriva rapidement dans la rue sombre. Elle vit deux hommes de forte corpulence, mais pas bien grands qui faisait face à une jeune femme blonde qui tenait son sac contre elle.

" Ryan, Roy... " Dit Maléfique d'une voix profonde.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers la grande brune qui venait de parler, la crainte lisible sur leur visage. Maléfique leva un sourcil en sachant que sa présence suffirait à les décourager, puis elle porta son attention à la jeune femme derrière eux. Malgré le fait que la ruelle n'était pas vraiment éclairée elle vit que la blonde devait être dans la vingtaine et qu'elle n'était certainement pas des Landes. Sa robe bleu, simple mais de qualité prouvait qu'elle devait appartenir à la haute société de la ville. Lorsque Maléfique posa ses yeux sur le visage elle pu voir un air soulagé et reconnaissait qui lui était adressé. Alors que les deux frères passaient à ces côtés, Maléfique reconnu la jeune femme face à elle. C'était la fille du maire de la ville.

La blonde allait parler mais la femme plus âgée lui coupa la parole.

" Qu'es ce que la fille du maire fait dans les Landes un vendredi soir ? " Dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

La plus jeune se tendit.

" Je m'appelle Aurore. " Répondit-elle, visiblement un peu contrariée.

" Et bien Aurore, que faites-vous ici ? "

La blonde tripota son sac quelques instants avant de s'approcher d'elle.

" Je viens pour voir le spectacle des fées. "

Maléfique leva un sourcil surprise. Certains vendredi dans les Landes se tenait un spectacle où de nombreux artistes des Landes venaient pour montrer leurs talents, que se soit de la dance, de la magie ou autre. C'était Maléfique elle-même qui avait crée ce concept quelques années auparavant, peu après qu'elle ait été officieusement mise en charge des Landes.

Les Landes était un quartier de la ville de Silva, il était le plus excentré et avait toujours été traité différemment du reste de la ville. Le quartier étant beaucoup trop bohème et instable pour les politiciens. Il n'était pas rare que des émeutes éclatent entre les personnes des Landes et les forces de police envoyées par la ville. Beaucoup de personnes pensaient que les Landes étaient une ville à elle toute seule, les parents de Maléfique ayant fait beaucoup pour rendre le quartier le sur et stable possible cependant lorsqu'il moururent tragiquement lors d'une énième émeute, ce fut Maléfique se trouva en charge des Landes. La femme amère de la mort de ses parents avait voulu mener une révolte contre la ville, mais son ami d'enfance Diaval avait réussit à lui faire entendre raison, lui rapellant que s'était à l'opposé des valeurs de ses parents. La brune avait alors décidé de créer un événement qui permettrait à la population des Landes de penser à autre chose, et rapidement le spectacle des fées devint un moment incontournable pour chaque habitant des Landes. Maléfique avait été heureuse de constater que grâce à cela l'agitation avait quelque peut diminuée dans le quartier, de nouveaux commerces avaient même vu le jour pour vendre des costumes, ou autre accessoire pour pouvoir faire partie du spectacle. Une petite industrie était née.

Maléfique garda son regard sur Aurore qui était toujours face à elle. La jeune femme tenait son regard d'un air déterminé et la brune eut envie de sourire. Maléfique lui fit signe de la suivre puis partie dans la direction opposé, Diaval salua aimablement Aurore avant de se place aux côtés de Maléfique. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant un immense entrepôt. Une queue se faisait voir devant la porte d'entrée, mais Maléfique passa à côté et arriva jusque devant un homme à la carrure impressionnante qui gardait la porte.

" Balthazar. " Salua Maléfique.

" Maléfique, Diaval. "

Il jeta un regard sur Aurore et lui fit un léger signe de tête avant de s'écarter pour les laisser passer tous les trois. Aurore suivit la femme et son ami le cœur battant. Elle savait que c'était Maléfique qui était en charge des Landes et beaucoup de rumeurs faisaient bon train dans la ville sur sa cruauté et sa beauté. Elle savait pas si c'était vrai, mais les commentaires sur son physique étaient bien loin de la réalité. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir réellement Maléfique, mais elle semblait être la plus belle femme qu'Aurore ait jamais vu. Elle savait qu'elle ne la connaissait pas cependant quelque chose lui disait de suivre la femme habillée en noir. Bientôt elle se trouva dans une zone limité dans les gradins, les plus hauts de l'entrepôt ce qui permettait d'avoir une vu imprenable sur ce qui allait servir de scène. Aurore eut le souffle coupé en voyant la taille de la scène, les lumières et l'ambiance générale qui régnait dans l'entrepôt.

La blonde se tourna vers Maléfique qui venait de prendre place sur un des sièges, elle se rendit soudain compte qu'elle était seule avec l'autre femme, d'un rapide coup d'œil elle vit que Diaval était quelques rangs plus bas à parler avec un autre homme qui abordait le même tatouage de corbeau que lui sur l'épaule.

" Et bien asseyez vous. "

Nerveuse Aurore hocha la tête et se plaça sur le siège le plus proche de la scène possible, laissant Maléfique seule deux rangs plus haut.

" J'aurai pu payer l'entrée vous savez et avoir une place dans les gradins. "

La blonde ne savait pas pourquoi elle s'était retournée vers l'autre femme pour lui parler.

" Je voulais m'assurer que la fille du maire allait avoir une des meilleures places. "

Aurore se tendit à nouveau à la mention de son père.

" Je ne pas ici en temps que fille du maire ! "

" Oh. Vraiment ? "

" Il ne sait même pas que je suis là. "

Aurore inspira soudainement, regrettant ses dernières paroles. Maléfique la regarda d'un air amusé. La soirée promettait d'être surprenante, se dit-elle tandis que Diaval s'assit à ces côtés.

" Donc vous êtes venu ici en douce ? "

" Oui. " Répondit-elle, le cœur battant à toute allure et les joues rouges.

La brune ne pu s'empêcher de la trouver adorable et lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte elle essaya de jeter cette pensée au loin.

" Pourquoi ? "

Aurore se lécha des lèvres nerveusement avant de répondre.

" J'ai entendu une de mes amies à mon école en parler le mois dernier. "

Maléfique continuait de la regarder intensément et Aurore cru voir que ses yeux étaient verts, mais avec le peu de lumière autour d'eux s'était difficile à dire.

" J'étais curieuse. "

Soudain les hauts parleurs annoncèrent que le spectacle allait commencer, Aurore eut l'air excitée et se tourna rapidement vers la scène. La blonde était presque en train de sauter son siège, impatiente de voir le spectacle. Maléfique croisa le regard amusé de Diaval avant de porter son attention sur la scène à son tour. Durant la soirée la brune ne pu s'empêcher de regarder les réactions de la jeune femme à deux rangs d'elle, elle semblait fascinée par la représentation qu'il y avait sous ses yeux, elle applaudit à la fin de chaque numéro avec tellement d'entrain que Maléfique se demanda comment ses mains ne lui faisait pas mal. Cependant elle devait avouer qu'elle se sentait fière de voir la jeune femme si enthousiaste devant le spectacle.

Trop vite pour tout le monde ce fut la fin. Aurore se trouvait debout à applaudir à nouveau avec joie.

" C'était magnifique ! " S'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

Maléfique ne pu s'empêcher de rendre un sourire à l'autre femme.

" J'en suis ravie. "

Aurore continua à la regarder en souriant, les yeux brillants d'excitations toujours enchantée de sa soirée.

" Je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre voiture. " Annonça Maléfique.

La blonde se mordit les lèvres et se mit à rougir.

" Je euh... Je n'ai pas pris ma voiture. " Bafouilla-t-elle.

Maléfique ricana.

" Et comment comptiez-vous rentrer ? A pied peut-être ? "

" Je... Philip... Un ami doit venir me chercher... "

" Dans les Landes ? "

" Je... Non, juste à la sortie. "

Maléfique regarda intensément Aurore avant de se tourner vers Diaval et lui murmurer de préparer sa voiture.

" Je suis venue un peu sur un coup de tête, je n'avais pas vraiment prévu... "

La blonde se tordait les mains, visiblement gênée.

" Je vous raccompagne jusqu'à chez vous. " Annonça Maléfique d'un ton qui ne laissa place à aucune discussion.

Aurore hocha la tête puis suivit la brune hors de l'entrepôt. Entre temps elle envoya un message à son ami pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir la chercher.

" Le petit ami s'inquiète ? " Demanda Maléfique.

La blonde sursauta avant de regarder l'autre femme.

" Oui... Non. C'est pas mon petit ami, on se connait depuis toujours... "

Maléfique regardait Aurore balbutier en souriant avant qu'une voiture ne s'arrête à leur hauteur avec Diaval installé derrière le volant. Maléfique ouvrit la porte et fit signe à la jeune femme d'entrer dans la voiture avant de s'y glisser à son tour. Aurore passa tout le trajet des Landes le visage collé à la fenêtre à regarder le quartier de nuit.

" C'est la première fois que vous venez ici Aurore ? " Demanda Maléfique.

La blonde tourna la tête vers elle.

" Oui. Mon... Mon père m'a toujours interdit de venir. "

Maléfique savait très bien pourquoi. Les Landes avaient toujours été un quartier mal vu des gens de ville, or depuis la mort de sa femme, le maire s'est fait pour mission personnelle de détruire ce quartier par tout les moyens possibles. Orianne, sa femme, était une femme très appréciée car elle faisait partie d'une des plus anciennes familles de la ville et il avait réussit à utiliser sa mort pour justifier ses actions contre les Landes.

" Je vous présente mes condoléances. " Dit la brune.

Elle le pensait, perdre une mère si jeune n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle souhaitait pour n'importe qui et certainement pas à la femme à ces côtés.

" Merci... Je... J'étais jeune je ne l'ai pas vraiment connu. "

Aurore regarda intensément la brune.

" Je ne suis pas comme mon père, je ne pense pas que c'est la faute des Landes si elle morte. C'est juste la faute d'un homme ivre et d'une moto, le fait qu'il venait de ce quartier n'avait aucun rapport. "

" C'est pas ce que pense votre père. "

" Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas lui. "

Maléfique hocha la tête, en commençant à penser que c'était vrai. La femme qui était dans sa voiture n'avait rien en commun avec le maire tyrannique de la ville. D'ailleurs il semblait qu'Aurore ait des rapports tendus avec son père au vu de ses réactions lorsqu'elle parlait de lui.

" Je vous présente mes condoléances à mon tour... Je sais que c'est sous les ordres de mon père que... "

Aurore se tut, ne sachant pas si elle avait le droit de finir. Elle se doutait que Maléfique ne voulait surement pas parler de la mort de ses parents avec elle. La brune hocha la tête puis détourna le regard. La voiture tomba dans un silence tandis qu'elle filait dans la ville.

" Vous pouvez vous arrêtez ici ? " Demanda Aurore à quelques maisons de la sienne.

Diaval croisa le regard de Maléfique dans le rétroviseur avant de se ranger sur la bas côté. La blonde ne voulait pas que son père, s'il était chez eux, la voit dans la voiture de la gérante des Landes, et le sentiment était réciproque. Maléfique se voyait mal croiser le maire avec sa fille en sa compagnie. Aurore se tourna vers elle en souriant.

" Merci beaucoup Maléfique... Pour tout ! "

Les yeux de la blonde se mirent à briller.

" C'était magnifique, je suis contente d'avoir pu voir le spectacle des fées de mes propres yeux. Vous devez être tellement fière d'avoir réussis à créer un tel spectacle. "

Maléfique hocha la tête avec orgueil.

" Merci pour la balade Diaval. " Dit Aurore en sortant de la voiture.

" C'était un plaisir Aurore. " Répondit-il en lui offrant un sourire.

Aurore lui sourit avant de regarder une dernière fois Maléfique et de fermer la porte. Tandis qu'elle marchait jusqu'à sa maison la blonde pouvait sentir le regard des deux habitants des Landes dans son dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité chez elle. Aurore fut accueillit par les trois bonnes de sa maison. Elle s'inquiétèrent de la voir rentrer si tard, mais lorsqu'elle leur dit qu'elle avait juste passé la soirée avec Philip elle se calmèrent. Aurore partie dans sa chambre sans savoir si son père était rentré, la maison étant tellement grande qu'elle se douta qu'elle ne le croiserait pas avant le lendemain matin.

Aurore passa la semaine suivante sur un nuage à repenser à spectacle des fées qu'elle avait vu dans les Landes, elle raconta tout en détail à son meilleur ami Philip mais laissa de côté la partie sur Maléfique. Cette dernière occupa d'ailleurs beaucoup les pensées de la blonde. La femme mystérieuse des Landes avait capté son intérêt. Or elle ne l'avait pas vu entièrement puisqu'ils avaient passé une grande partie de la soirée dans une relative obscurité. Seul la voix de Maléfique était intacte dans son esprit.

Le prochain spectacle des fées eut lieu deux semaines plus tard et Maléfique ne fut pas surprise lorsque Diaval lui annonça que la fille du maire avait été vu rentrant dans les Landes. La brune sourit et envoya son ami chercher la jeune femme. Durant ces deux semaines Maléfique avait fait des recherche sur la blonde, mais la seule chose qu'elle avait pu trouver c'était qu'elle était en dernière année de droit. Rien de plus. La jeune femme semblait essayer d'éviter toute sorte d'ennui, si on ne comptait pas le fait d'entrer en douce dans les Landes.

Aurore se présenta avec Diaval quelques minutes plus tard, elle semblait beaucoup moins nerveuse que la première fois et salua Maléfique avec un sourire éclatant.

" Merci beaucoup de me permettre de venir ici une fois de plus. " S'exclama la blonde.

Maléfique agita la main comme s'il ne s'agissait de rien.

" Je vous en pris asseyez vous Aurore, ça ne devrait plus tarder. "

Aurore lui sourit à nouveau et partie presque en sautillant. Maléfique ne pu s'empêcher de la suivre du regard avec affection tandis que la blonde se plaçait sur le même siège que deux semaines plus tôt. La brune sentit Diaval s'asseoir à ses côtés et elle leva les yeux vers son ami. Il la regardait d'un air taquin et elle pouvait voir qu'il essayait de réprimer un sourire. Elle lui jeta un regard froid mais il sembla contenir son sourire encore plus. Maléfique leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer sur la scène, cependant son regard glissa à nouveau jusqu'à Aurore s'en qu'elle ne s'en rende compte dessuite.

Tout comme la dernière fois Aurore s'émerveillait devant chacune des prestations de chacun des artistes présents et Maléfique la regardait heureuse de ses réactions.

" Avez-vous prit votre voiture cette fois ? " Demanda la plus âgée à la fin du spectacle.

Aurore rougit et la brune eut sa réponse.

" Euh... Non, j'avais peur que quelqu'un la reconnaisse et aille le dire à mon père. Je sais que la police rode beaucoup dans les alentours. "

" Donc je suppose que Monsieur le Maire ne sait pas que vous êtes ici une fois de plus. "

" Non. "

Maléfique regarda brièvement Diaval qui comprit qu'il devait aller la voiture.

" Vous savez que c'est un jeu dangereux ce que vous faites Aurore, vous pouviez être blessée. "

" Je ne pense pas. "

" Et pourquoi donc ? "

" Parce vous ne laissiez rien m'arriver. "

Maléfique eut le souffle couper à la réponse franche de la blonde.

" Qu'es ce qu'il vous fait croire cela ? "

" Vous m'avez invité à venir regarder le spectacle avec vous, deux fois. Et vous m'avez ramené la dernière fois. "

" Et si c'était une ruse de ma part pour attendre votre père ? "

Aurore eut un air blessé et la brune regretta ses paroles.

" Es ce que c'est le cas ? " Demanda la blonde d'une voix faible.

Maléfique sourit gentiment.

" Non. "

Aurore sentit la sincérité dans la réponse de l'autre femme et lui sourit naturellement.

" Allez Diaval doit nous attendre. " Dit Maléfique.

Le trajet se passa silencieusement, mais ce silence était confortable. Juste avant de quitter la voiture Aurore se tourna vers la brune.

" Si je peux la semaine prochaine je reviendrais. "

Maléfique hocha la tête et laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, Aurore lui rendit avec joie avant de les saluer.

" En route Diaval. " Dit Maléfique une fois que la blonde était en sécurité chez elle.

Leurs regards se croisent dans le rétroviseur.

" Quoi ? " Demanda-t-elle brusquement en voyant ses yeux moqueurs.

" Rien... "

" Diaval ? "

" C'est juste que... La fille du maire ? Vraiment ? "

" Il me semble qu'elle préfère qu'on fasse référence à elle en tant qu'Aurore. " Répondit sèchement Maléfique.

Diavial ricana et démarra la voiture, à l'arrière la brune serra la mâchoire sentant son cœur battre un peu plus vite. Son ami avait raison, c'était dangereux de permettre à la fille du maire de traîner autour des Landes ainsi, que se soit par stratégie du maire ou comme elle le disait par la simple envie de la jeune femme. Maléfique ne savait pas laquelle des options était le plus inquiétante. Cependant il avait quelque d'irrésistible au sujet d'Aurore... Et elle ne semblait pas immunisé face à son charme.

Aurore passa les semaines suivantes à attendre avec impatience les vendredi où il y a avait le spectacle des fées et Maléfique aussi. La brune s'était vite habituée à la bonne humeur d'Aurore et cela déteignait sur elle à grande vitesse. Rapidement elles s'assirent côte à côté pour regarder le spectacle dans l'entrepôt.

" J'aime beaucoup les sirènes. " Dit Aurore d'une joie rêveuse à la fin du ballet de trois danseuses.

" Tu veux les rencontrer ? " Demanda Maléfique à ces côtés.

La blonde se tourna vers elle les yeux brillants d'excitation.

" Je peux ? Vraiment ? "

" Bien sûr. "

Aurore lui sourit en hochant la tête avec vigueur. A la fin du spectacle Maléfique conduisit donc sa jeune amie dans le fond de l'entrepôt où des loges avaient été aménagées. Les artistes furent ravi de voir leur gérante et se présentèrent à Aurore qui était aux anges. Maléfique ne fut pas surprise de voir que la jeune femme gagna la sympathie de toutes les personnes présentes. Elle regarda la blonde parlait avec animation à toute personne qui voulait bien parler avec elle. Inconsciemment un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la brune en voyant Aurore avec les danseuses qu'elle affectionnait tant. Diaval qui se tenait à ses côté s'en rendit compte, mais décida de ne faire aucun commentaire pour le moment.

" Et c'est là que Philip lui a répondu... " Dit Aurore en agitant les mains pour expliquer son anecdote, quelques semaines plus tard.

A ces côtés Maléfique la regardait avec tendresse lorsque la blonde fronça les sourcils et se tourna complément vers elle.

" Je te l'ai déjà raconté non ? "

La plus âgée se mit à rire avec douceur.

" Oui, il y a deux semaines. "

Aurore la frappa gentiment sur la jambe.

" Pourquoi tu me l'as dit ? "

Maléfique se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

" Je suis désolée, je parle trop... "

" J'aime t'écouter parler. "

Aurore la regarda en souriant doucement, ces derniers temps elle s'était beaucoup rapprochée de Maléfique. C'était une des personnes les plus importantes de sa vie, or elle n'en savait pas beaucoup sur elle. La brune n'était pas vraiment du genre bavard, elle lui parlait de ces journées, du spectacle et quelques histoires par ci par là mais elle était toujours réticente à parler de son passé avec Aurore. La blonde pouvait le comprendre cependant elle se sentait un peu triste de voir que l'autre femme ne lui faisait pas assez confiance pour s'ouvrir à elle.

" J'aimerai en savoir plus sur toi moi aussi. " Avoua Aurore doucement.

Maléfique la regarda mais ne parla pas dessuite. Un peu déçut la blonde reporta son attention sur la scène où rien ne se passait.

" Ma mère m'appellait sa petite fée. " Dit Maléfique après une minute.

Aurore tourna la tête vers son amie.

" C'est pour ça que je l'ai appelé le spectacle des fées. "

Devant l'air mélancolique de l'autre femme Aurore glissa doucement ses doigts sur le poignet de Maléfique. Cette dernière sentit son corps s'électriser face à ce contact, les doigts de la blonde étaient doux et la touche légère comme une plume. Son cœur s'emballa immédiatement, elle écarta ses propres doigts et Aurore en profita pour lier leurs mains.

" Je suis sure que tu aurais été une magnifique fée. " Lui confia Aurore.

Maléfique referma sa main sur celle de l'autre femme.

" Je t'imagine avec des ailes, de longues et belles ailes. "

Maléfique lui sourit se laissa son pouce caresser le dos de la main d'Aurore. Peu après le spectacle commença et elle passèrent toute la soirée main dans la main. Diaval un rang plus haut s'en rendit compte et sourit dans son coin. Depuis l'arrivée d'Aurore son amie avait beaucoup changé, elle lui faisait penser à la Maléfique qu'il avait connu avant la mort de ses parents. Il était certain qu'elle était heureuse d'avoir Aurore autour, mais même quand elle n'était pas là Maléfique semblait plus détendu en général. Il pouvait voir que de son côté aussi Aurore aimait être avec Maléfique.

" La semaine prochaine il y a des jongleurs de Russie qui viennent. " Annonça Maléfique à la fin du spectacle.

" Oh... C'est vrai ? Je... Euh... Je ne pourrait pas venir. " Répondit Aurore tristement.

La brune s'arrêta dans les escaliers et se tourna vers elle.

" Pourquoi ? "

Aurore soupira.

" Mon père organise un gala et je doit y assister. "

Maléfique pouvait voir que son amie était tout aussi enchantée qu'elle par cette nouvelle.

" Je suis désolée. "

" C'est pas de ta faute. " Répondit Maléfique avant de reprendre son chemin.

Le vendredi suivant Aurore se trouva dans une salle entourée de toute la haute société de Silva. Elle pouvait voir son père se pavaner devant des gens influant des villes au alentour. Elle ne fut pas surprise lorsque son père l'avait abandonné une dizaine de minute après leur arrivé. Elle passa l'heure suivante à flâner dans la salle et à parler aux personnes présentes. Elle fut agréablement surprise de constater que certains politiciens et mondains présent semblait bien plus intègre que son père, elle se dit qu'elle pourrait presque passer une bonne soirée.

Soudain l'alarme à incendie se déclencha et tous les invités quittèrent précipitamment les lieux. Aurore se fraya un chemin jusqu'à son père qui était sans aucun doute très contrarié par cet incident.

" Papa... "

" Rentre Aurore, tu es toute mouillée. "

La blonde eut envie de lui répondre que lui aussi, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

" Je m'occupe de voir ce qu'il se passe ici. " Dit-il sèchement avant de la laisser.

Aurore soupira mais rentra chez elle. Elle partie se doucher et se changer avant de continuer son livre abandonné sur son lit. Cependant quelques minutes plus tard, alors que la nuit venait de tomber, des coups se firent entendre à sa fenêtre. Aurore leva la tête et aperçut avec surprise Diaval. Sans hésiter elle se leva pour lui ouvrir.

" Diaval ? Mais comment tu as fais pour monter ici ? "

La blonde regarda son ami des Landes sur le rebord de sa fenêtre alors qu'elle était au premier étage.

" C'est pas très compliqué Aurore. " Dit-il en montrant les quelques appuis qu'il avait utilisé.

" Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? "

" J'ai cru comprendre que ton père était occupé à régler ses problèmes de son côté, donc tu pourrais peut-être venu voir le spectacle ce soir. "

Aurore le regarda surprise avant de lui sourire.

" Oh oui. Bien sûr. Je te suis. "

Diaval eut l'air gênée.

" Tu ne peux passer par la porte ? C'est un peu dangereux par là. "

Aurore se mit à rire.

" Ne t'inquiète pas Diaval, passe en premier et je suivrais. "

Il la regarda inconfortablement quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de descendre de sa fenêtre. Alors qu'il atterrit en bas il pria qu'elle ne se fasse pas mal, Maléfique ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Heureusement la jeune femme était souple et habile, si bien que quelques instants plus tard elle était à ses côtés saine et sauve. Durant le trajet jusqu'aux Landes Aurore s'assit juste à côté de lui et lui posa des questions sur ses cousins. Diaval répondu avec enthousiasme aux questions de sa jeune amie qui avait charmé ses cousins quelques semaines plus tôt.

Une fois arrivée dans les Landes Aurore ne fut pas surprise de trouver Maléfique qui l'attendait devant l'entrepôt, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

" Je suis heureuse de te voir Aurore. " La salua la brune.

" Moi aussi. Même si c'était pas prévu. "

Maléfique la regarda d'un air amusé.

" Maléfique, ne me dit pas que tu es impliquée dans le déclenchement de cet alarme à incendie. "

La brune haussa les épaules.

" Tu sais des gens qui déclenchent les alarmes à incendie ça arrive tout les jours. "

Aurore ouvrit la bouche choquée.

" Maléfique ! " S'exclama-t-elle en frappant gentiment le bras de son amie.

Derrière Diaval se mit à rire et la brune lui sourit.

" Allez, ça va commencer. "

Aurore secoua la tête mais suivit Maléfique en souriant et salua chaleureusement Balthazar quand elle le vit. Le videur lui tapa affectueusement la tête en la laissant passer.

" J'arrive pas à croire que tu ais fait annulé le gala de mon père. " Dit Aurore.

" Tu aurais préféré y être ? " Demanda Maléfique d'une voix neutre.

La blonde lui sourit et prit la main de son amie.

" Tu sais très bien que non. J'espère juste que personne n'aurai d'ennui. "

" Ne t'inquiète pas. "

Lorsqu'Aurore rentra se soir là, elle avait tellement la tête dans les nuages qu'elle passa naturellement par la porte d'entrée or son père qui ne trouva non loin vint à sa rencontre.

" Aurore ? Les bonnes m'ont dit que tu avais passé la nuit dans la chambre. "

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre en oubliant qu'elle était sortie en douce.

" Où étais-tu ? " Demanda son père en fronçant les sourcils.

" Euh... Je suis désolé le gala était finit... Je suis allée chez Philip. "

Son père se détendit immédiatement et eut un sourire fier.

" Je vois. "

Aurore eut envie de grimacer en voyant son père accepter son excuse si facilement. Elle savait qu'il était heureux qu'elle soit proche de Philip, après tout il était le fils unique d'un des hommes les plus influant et riches de la ville.

" J'espère que vous avez passer une bonne soirée. "

Elle dut encore lutter pour ne pas grimacer à l'insinuation de son père après tout il n'avait jamais caché le fait de vouloir la marier avec Philip.

" Très bonne. " Répondit-elle.

Son père hocha la tête.

" Bien, je te laisse aller dans ta chambre. "

Sans attendre de réponse le maire retourna dans le salon. Aurore soupira et alla dans sa chambre. C'était la première fois qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle avait passé une partie de la nuit à l'extérieur, ou du moins elle l'espérait. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il dirait s'il savait qu'elle passait la plupart de ses vendredi soirs dans les Landes. Il fallait qu'elle soit plus prudente, se dit-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

" Tu serais libre dimanche après midi ? " Demanda Maléfique.

" Je pense que oui pourquoi ? "

" Les Sirènes organisent un pique nique dans le parc. Tu pourrais venir, il serait temps que tu vois les Landes de jour. "

Aurore sourit à son amie.

" J'aimerai beaucoup ! "

Le lendemain Aurore rejoignit son ami Philip et lui annonça la nouvelle. Le jeune homme qui s'était arrêté de s'inquiéter au sujet de sa meilleure amie et les Landes fut heureux pour elle et lui assura qu'il pouvait lui servir de leurre pour son père, il proposa même de l'accompagner jusqu'aux Landes. A force d'entendre Aurore en parler, il était devenu curieux de visiter ce quartier à son tour.

" Ce serait génial Philip ! Tu pourrais venir avec nous si tu veux. " Lui répondit sa meilleure amie.

Il se mit à rire.

" Je ne pense pas que Maléfique serait d'accord. "

" Je ne vois pas où est le problème, je lui parle souvent de toi ! "

Philip la regarda toujours en souriant. Même sans avoir mit un pied dans les Landes il avait bien compris à quel point Maléfique et Aurore étaient proches et il ne voulait pas empiéter sur leurs temps ensemble.

" Une autre fois peut-être. " Répondit-il.

Comme il l'avait promis, Philip accompagna son amie jusque dans les Landes. Aurore aperçut Diaval au loin, vêtu de son habituel jeans noir et chemise noire qui laissait entre voir son torse tatoué, elle sortie de la voiture de Philip après l'avoir remercié.

" Ah Aurore. " Dit Diaval en souriant. " Maléfique ne devrait pas tarder. "

Aurore hocha la tête et engagea tranquillement la conversation avec l'homme des Landes.

" Bonjour Aurore. "

Un frisson parcouru le dos de la blonde entendant la voix de Maléfique derrière elle. Elle se retourna en souriant et un second frisson la parcouru à la vue de Maléfique. Aurore se rendit compte qu'elle voyait réellement son amie pour la première fois à la lumière du jour. Elle était tout simplement magnifique avec ses cheveux bruns, ses yeux verts et ses vêtements sombres qui faisait ressortir sa peau sans imperfection. Elle portait un pantalon noir avec des bottes et un haut noir avec une veste en cuir. Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa soudainement et elle vit Maléfique la regarder avec intérêt à son tour. Elle sentait qu'elle faisait contraste dans sa robe verte en comparaison aux habitants des Landes qui s'habillaient toujours en noir.

" Bonjour. " Répondit-elle la voix un peu rauque qu'à l'accoutumé.

" Tu es prête pour visiter les Landes en plein jour alors ? "

Aurore hocha la tête et pris le bras que lui tendait Maléfique le cœur toujours battant à toute allure. La brune lui fit faire un rapide tour des Landes avant de l'amener dans le parc où une foule était présente. Aurore trouva rapidement des visages familiers et Maléfique la laissa se mêler aux habitants du quartier.

" Elle est vraiment à l'aise. " Dit Diaval.

" Oui. " Lui répondit Maléfique.

" On a du mal à croire que le maire est son père. "

Maléfique ne répondit pas, mais elle ne pouvait être plus d'accord.

" C'est vraiment beau chez toi. " Dit Aurore assise sur le canapé de Maléfique, quelques heures plus tard.

" Je te remercie. "

Aurore posa sa tête contre le canapé et regarda intensément l'autre femme.

" C'est moi qui doit te remercie Maléfique. J'ai passé une après-midi extraordinaire. En fait tout mon temps dans les Landes est extraordinaire et c'est grâce à toi. "

La blonde tendit sa main et enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Maléfique. Cette dernière regarda leurs mains en s'étonnant toujours de la facilité avec laquelle elle laissait Aurore faire ce qu'elle voulait d'elle.

" Tu sais vendredi prochain mon père est en déplacement. Il ne rentrera que le samedi après-midi. "

Maléfique regardait Aurore en souriant.

" Donc je pensais que je pourrais venir à une de ces soirées post-spectacle dont tu m'as souvent parlé. "

" Si c'est ce que tu veux. "

" Oui. "

La sonnerie du portable d'Aurore les interrompit brusquement. La blonde fronça les sourcils mais répondit à son téléphone.

" Oui ? ... Quoi ? Déjà ? Oui oui... D'accord... Dans dix minutes... Oui au même endroit... Merci Philip... A toute à l'heure. "

Lorsqu'Aurore raccrocha elle vit que Maléfique s'était levée.

" Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. " Dit Aurore. " Philip doit me ramener, je mange chez ces parents ce soir. "

Maléfique hocha la tête et fit signe à la blonde de la suivre. Elles marchèrent jusqu'au point de rendez-vous avec Philip. Lorsque ce dernier arriva il vit sa meilleure amie aux côtés de Maléfique. Il faillit oublier de freiner à la vue de la femme des Landes. Il savait qu'elle était belle, Aurore lui avait répété assez de fois, mais il s'était pas rendu compte à quel point. De sa voiture il pouvait voir les deux femmes se parler et il se faisait aucun doute qu'elles étaient proches. Philip sourit malgré lui mais lorsqu'il vit Maléfique s'approcher de la voiture avec Aurore, il se sentit nerveux. Prenant son courage à deux mains il arrêta le moteur et sorti du véhicule pour aller à l'encontre des deux femmes.

Aurore s'approcha de lui rayonnante comme il l'avait rarement vu.

" Philip je te présente Maléfique, Maléfique c'est mon ami Philip. "

Il tendit sa main vers la femme et il se félicita en voyant qu'elle ne tremblait pas.

" Enchanté. "

Elle lui prit la main fermement.

" De même. J'ai entendu parler de vous. "

Ils se lâchèrent la main sous le regard heureux d'Aurore.

" Moi aussi. Aurore ne tarie pas d'éloges sur vous et ce quartier. " Répondit-il.

Du coin de l'œil Maléfique vit la blonde rougir avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

" Je voudrais vous remercier pour couvrir Aurore quand elle vient ici. "

Un sourire franc se dessina instinctivement sur les lèvres de Philip et Maléfique décida à ce moment qu'elle appréciait ce jeune homme.

" C'est normal, Aurore est ma meilleure amie. "

Maléfique hocha la tête poliment et se tourna vers Aurore.

" On se voit vendredi alors ? " Demanda-elle.

" Oui. A vendredi. " Répondit-elle.

Maléfique salua une dernière fois Philip et Aurore avant de partir.

" Bah dit donc. " Dit Philip une fois dans la voiture avec son amie. " Elle est impressionnante. "

Aurore sourit d'un air rêveur.

" Je sais. "

Philip dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas rire mais Aurore était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne s'en rendit même pas compte.

La semaine qui arriva fut une des plus longues de la vie d'Aurore et lorsqu'enfin vendredi arriva elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Elle passa un moment à se préparer avant que Diaval ne vienne la chercher.

" Tu es magnifique Aurore. " Lui dit Maléfique lorsqu'elle vit la blonde.

Aurore rougit dans sa robe rouge de soirée qu'elle avait acheté pour l'occasion. Elle savait que ce n'était pas le genre de vêtement qu'elle mettait habituellement, mais elle avait voulu faire un effort et en voyant les yeux de Maléfique s'attarder beaucoup trop longtemps sur elle, elle sut qu'elle avait eu raison.

" Toi aussi, comme d'habitude. " Répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans les yeux verts.

Diaval toussa à leurs côtés et Aurore détourna le regard en lui souriant.

" Toi aussi tu es beau comme tout. "

" Merci Aurore. " Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement.

Durant le spectacle Maléfique se rendit compte qu'il était très dur de garder son regard sur le scène et non les jambes d'Aurore à ses côtés, en effet la robe laissait voir beaucoup plus de peau qu'elle n'en avait vu avant.

Une fois le spectacle fini Aurore laissa Maléfique l'entraîner dans les Landes jusqu'à ce qui semblait être une boite de nuit. La blonde avait déjà était dans un établissement semblable quelques fois avec Philip et leurs camarades de classes, mais même cette boite de nuit semblait respirer les Landes. Aurore suivit avec joie Maléfique jusqu'au bar et prit la boisson qu'elle lui tendit. Aurore vit peu à peu les artistes arriver à leur tour. Anna, une des danseuses du groupe des Sirènes avec laquelle Aurore s'était liée, vint à sa rencontre et la tira jusqu'à la piste de dance. La blonde se mit donc à danser avec joie avec elle et d'autres artistes.

Maléfique la regardait avec bienveillance, heureuse de voir Aurore s'amuser. Cependant à un moment elle vit la jeune femme lui faire signe de la rejoindre et avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que se soit, elle sentit Diaval la pousser. Elle se dirigea donc à son tour vers la piste de dance jusqu'à son amie, lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur se rendit compte qu'il avait beaucoup de danseurs et elle se retrouva plaquer contre Aurore. Dire qu'elle était contrariée de cela serait un mensonge. Elle sourit en sentant Aurore s'approcher d'elle encore plus. Rapidement elles se trouvèrent collées l'une à l'autre, Maléfique pouvait sentir les seins de la jeune femme contre les siens et les mains d'Aurore se glissèrent jusqu'à son cou. La brune laissa les siennes tomber jusqu'à la taille d'Aurore. Cette dernière appuya son front contre le sien tout en continuant à danser. Maléfique avait le corps en feu et ferma les yeux devant le regard trop intense de la blonde. Elles dansèrent un moment, sans qu'elles n'aillent plus loin, mais Maléfique savait qu'il ne fallait d'un rien pour qu'elle perdre complément le contrôle et qu'elle embrasse Aurore en plein milieu de la piste de danse.

Soudain elle une main forte se poser sur son épaule. Contrariée la brune se tourna vers Diaval qui venait de interrompre, cependant à la vu de son regard sa remarque mourut dans sa gorge. Maléfique se tourna vers Aurore qui faisait la moue face à cet arrêt.

" Je reviens. " Lui dit Maléfique en se penchant vers elle.

Aurore la regarda s'éloigner avec regret et retourna danser avec Anna. Quelques minutes plus tard elle sentit une main prendre la sienne, elle reconnu immédiatement que c'était celle de Maléfique. Elle se tourna vers elle en souriant, lorsqu'elle vit que Maléfique la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question qu'elle sentait la brune la tirer vers elle pour la faire sortir du club. Inquiète à son tour Aurore se laissa faire. Elles sortirent par une porte à l'arrière et une fois dehors Aurore vit Diaval près d'une voiture, mais surtout elle entendit des cris de colère et des sirènes de police.

" Maléfique ? "

La brune gardait sa main dans la sienne et l'amena jusqu'à la voiture où Diaval entra.

" Tu dois y aller Aurore. "

" Quoi ? Non ! "

" Je t'en pris, c'est dangereux... "

" Mais on devait passer la soirée ensemble. " Répondit Aurore d'une voix plaintive.

L'expression inquiète de Maléfique se ramollie quelques instants.

" Je sais mais... Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. "

Aurore allait répondre lorsque Maléfique la tira dans ses bras. La blonde resta figée quelques instants, habituellement c'était elle qui initiait les contacts physiques entre elles, or jamais elles n'avaient partagé d'étreinte. Aurore se détendit et passa ses bras autour de la brune. Elle comprit à quel point la situation était sérieuse. Trop tôt à son gout Maléfique se détacha et déposa un chaste baiser sur sa tempe.

" Fais attention à toi. " Dit Aurore.

Maléfique hocha la tête avant d'ouvrir la porte de la voiture pour qu'elle y rentre, elles se regardèrent intensément un dernière fois et la brune ferma la porte. Diaval dut faire un long détour pour éviter la police présente dans les Landes, ainsi que l'émeute qui commençait à se former.

" Tu as un téléphone portable ? " Demanda Aurore lorsque la voiture de Diaval s'arrêta devant chez elle.

La blonde venait de se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait jamais posé cette question à Maléfique car elle ne l'avait jamais avec un tel appareil.

" Oui. "

" Si je te donne mon numéro, tu pourras m'envoyer un message pour me dire si tout vas bien ? "

Diaval hocha la tête et lui tendit son téléphone. Aurore y inscrit rapidement son numéro avant de quitter la voiture.

" Fait aussi attention à toi. "

Diaval lui sourit et Aurore rentra chez elle. La blonde ne pu trouver le sommeil et resta allongé dans son lit avec son téléphone à ses côtés. Elle reçut un message deux heures après le départ de Diaval.

_Aurore, ça c'est calmé ici. Maléfique est chez elle et elle va bien. Dors bien._

_Diaval_

La blonde se détendit et écrivit une rapide réponse avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain elle se réveilla en fin de matinée et appela Philip pour savoir si elle pouvait passer le voir. En effet elle avait besoin de parler de sa soirée avec quelqu'un. Son ami écouta donc les inquiétudes d'Aurore une grande partie de la journée et du l'empêcher d'aller dans les Landes un grand nombre de fois.

" Diaval t'as dit qu'elle allait bien. " Répéta-t-il à nouveau.

" Je sais mais... "

" Aurore. " Dit-il d'une voix plus autoritaire. " Je comprend que tu t'inquiètes, crois moi, mais il faut que tu gardes ton calme. Elle doit surement être en train d'essayer de gérer la situation, peut-être qu'il y a encore des flics... Qu'es ce tu penses qu'ils vont dire s'ils te voient là bas avec elle ? "

Aurore soupira pour la énième fois, mais elle savait que son ami avait raison.

" Tu pourrais l'appeler ce soir ? " Poposa-t-il.

" Oui, oui je vais faire ça. "

Elle se détendit légèrement. Elle avait pensé à téléphoner à Diaval un grand nombre de fois, mais elle avait eut peur de déranger pendant un moment important.

" Tu veux rester manger chez nous ce soir ? " Demanda Philip en voyant qu'il était déjà la fin de l'après midi.

Aurore allait accepter lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle soupira en voyant que qui il s'agissait.

" C'est mon père, il doit être de retour de son voyage. "

Elle décrocha.

" Allô papa ? "

" Où es-tu ? " Répondit-il brusquement.

" Chez Philip. "

" Rentre, je dois te parler. "

Son père raccrocha sans rien ajouter. Aurore fronça les sourcils suite à cet appel.

" Ça va ? "

" Oui, mon père veut que je rentre. Je resterais manger une autre fois. " Lui dit-elle en souriant.

Une fois chez elle, Aurore trouva son père dans le salon avec un verre à la main.

" Papa qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? " Demanda-t-elle prudemment, en voyant qu'il semblait en colère.

Il posa son verre sur la table et lui fit face.

" J'ai parlé à Alastair en arrivant... "

Aurore eut soudainement peur, Alastair était un policier très proche de son père.

" Et il m'a dit qu'il t'avais vu hier dans les Landes... "

Insciemment la blonde recula d'un pas.

" Papa... "

" Non seulement dans les Landes, mais en compagnie de Maléfique. "

" C'est... "

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il explosa de rage.

" J'arrive pas à croire que tu étais dans les Landes Aurore ! Tu ne sais que c'est des gens indignes de notre attention, ils ne pensent qu'à eut et leurs petites vies. Ils ruinent la ville, ils vont t'utiliser contre moi. Heureusement que personne d'autre ne t'as vu... "

Aurore ouvrit la bouche, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle fut surprise d'entendre son père critiquer ce quartier et sa population mais qu'à aucun moment il ne mentionna sa mère. Elle avait souvent pensé à ce que son père dirait s'il savait qu'elle allait dans les Landes et elle s'était dit qu'une des premières choses qu'il évoquerait serait la mort de sa femme à cause d'un habitant des Landes.

Elle se rendit compte que son père ne intéressait à rien, sinon au pouvoir.

" ... Quand je pense que tu passais tout ton temps là bas, alors que je croyais que tu étais chez Philip. "

" Je n'y étais pas... "

" Je ne veux pas savoir Aurore. Tu as traîné avec cette salope des Landes... "

" Ne l'appelle pas comme ! " S'exclama la blonde.

Son père fut désarçonné quelques instants devant la réponse agressive de sa fille. Il la regarda avec mépris.

" Alastair m'a dit que vous sembliez proches dans la rue... Tu me dégouttes. "

Aurore allait parler quand il lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

" Tu n'irais plus jamais dans les Landes. "

" Quoi ? Non... Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher. "

" Oh vraiment ? "

" Je suis une adulte je te signale... "

" Tu es ma fille, tu feras ce que je te dit. " Dit-il furieusement en lui attrapant le poignet. " Tu ne retournera pas là bas. "

Il la tira fermement dans la maison. Aurore essaya de se défaire de son emprise, mais la colère semblait le rendre beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais pensé. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et propulsa Aurore contre son lit.

" Tu n'y retournas pas ! "

La blonde se leva pour attendre la porte mais il lui claqua au nez et elle entendit le bruit d'une clé. Aurore essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle refusait de s'ouvrir. Elle frappa la porte de toute ses forces en appelant son père puis ses bonnes mais personne ne l'entendait. Au bout d'une heure, quand elle comprit que personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir elle se tourna vers sa chambre en pleurs. Elle chercha son portable des yeux puis elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait laissé dans son sac dans l'entrée. Elle sera les dents, soudain un coup de tonnerre se fit entendre, elle leva les yeux vers sa fenêtre et prit une décision. Il n'y avait plus rien ici pour elle. Elle allait quitter sa maison, si elle pouvait toujours l'appeler ainsi. Elle prit une veste et ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il commençait à pleuvoir dehors, mais elle avait pris sa décision et elle enjamba le rebord. Elle descendit de sa chambre tout comme elle l'avait fait avec Diaval auparavant. Une fois qu'elle fut en bas elle se mit à courir vers les Landes.

Il lui fallu près d'une demi-heure pour atteindre le quartier en courant. Elle remercia mentalement Philip qui l'avait souvent entraîné faire des footings avec lui tout le long de l'année. Elle se permit de marcher une fois qu'elle se sentit en sécurité dans les Landes et quelques instants plus tard elle croisa Balthazar.

" Aurore ! Qu'es ce que tu fais là ? "

Il la regardait avec inquiétude, en la voyant toute mouillée et visiblement bouleversée.

" J'ai besoin de voir Maléfique. " Dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête et l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture. Ils arrivèrent devant chez Maléfique quelques minutes plus tard. Balthazar insista pour l'amener jusque chez la brune.

" Aurore ? " S'exclama Diaval en ouvrant la porte.

" Où est-elle ? " Demanda la blonde.

Il pointa le salon et elle s'y engagea dans la seconde. Aurore trouva Maléfique en train de lire calmement sur son canapé lorsqu'elle posa les yeux vers elle.

" Aurore ? "

Maléfique se leva immédiatement, inquiète de voir son amie ainsi. La blonde traversa le salon et se jeta dans les bras de Maléfique pour se remettre à pleurer. La brune la garda fermement contre elle et croisa le regarda de Diaval et de Balthazar qui étaient non loin. Elle fit un signe de tête reconnaissant au videur avant qu'il ne parte avec Diaval, laissant les deux femmes seules.

Aurore pleura durant quelques minutes, Maléfique pouvait sentir l'humidité des vêtements de la blonde la toucher, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Lorsqu'Aurore fut calmée elle se détacha légèrement de la brune. Maléfique passa ses mains sur les joues de la jeune femme pour sécher ses larmes.

" Il sait que je venais ici. " Dit Aurore d'une voix brisée. " Il a dit... Il a dit que je ne pouvais plus venir ici. Mais je ne pouvais pas... "

Maléfique avait toujours ses mains sur les joues de la blonde.

" Il m'a enfermé dans ma chambre. Mais je suis partie... "

Maléfique posa son front contre celui d'Aurore.

" Es ce que je peux venir vivre ici avec toi ? "

La brune lui sourit.

" Bien sûr, rien ne me ferait plus plaisir. "

Aurore lui rendit son sourire et elle sembla allez mieux. La jeune femme passa ses bras autour de la taille de Maléfique.

" Je ne sais pas ce que pouvais faire sans toi. " Avoua la blonde.

Maléfique continuait de lui sourire, soudain Aurore se pencha et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les bras d'Aurore la tirent plus près d'elle et elle se mit à soupirer dans le baiser. Cependant lorsque Maléfique sentit la langue d'Aurore contre ses lèvres et se retira.

" Aurore. "

La blonde la regarda effrayée et coupable.

" Maléfique, je... Pardon je croyais... "

Aurora commença à se détacher d'elle mais Maléfique la tenait fermement.

" Aurore. " Dit-elle d'une voix douce. " J'en ai envie... Vraiment... Mais... Tu es bouleversée, tu fais ça parce que tu veux te venger de ton père et tu sais que le meilleur moyen d'y arriver c'est par moi... "

" Non. "

Maléfique la regarda confuse devant la fermeté de la réponse.

" Non, enfin oui je suis triste et bouleversée mais je ne fais pas ça pour me venger de lui. "

Aurore passa ses mains sur les côtes de l'autre femme.

" J'ai envie de t'embrasser depuis tellement longtemps. Je... Je comptais le faire pour la première fois hier... "

La blonde se mit à sourire.

" Après tout, pourquoi je t'ai dit que mon père n'était pas là ce soir là et pourquoi crois-tu que je m'étais habillé comme ça ? "

La respiration de Maléfique se bloqua dans sa gorge et son cœur battait à tout rompre.

" C'était pour toi, Maléfique, et seulement toi. "

La plus âgée sentait toutes ses barrières tomber.

" Je veux vivre dans les Landes parce j'aime ce quartier, mais surtout parce que tu y es. "

Aurore inspira un dernier avant de prendre la parole.

" Je t'aime Maléfique. "

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à la brune pour perdre le combat, elle appuya fermement sa bouche sur celle d'Aurore et laissa sa langue rencontrer celle de l'autre femme. Elles gémirent toutes les deux en essayant se tenir le plus près possible de l'autre.

" Tu es toute mouillée. " Dit Maléfique contre les lèvres d'Aurore en riant.

" Tu n'as même pas idée. " Lui répondit-elle la voix rauque.

La réponse de la blonde envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de Maléfique et elle tira Aurore jusque dans sa chambre. Cependant les vêtements complément trempés d'Aurore ne facilitèrent pas la tache de Maléfique et elle grogna de frustration. La brune sentit Aurore rire contre ses lèvres.

" Tu ne veux pas m'aider au lieu de te moquer ? " Dit-elle.

Aurore se mit à rire à nouveau et l'embrassa avec douceur.

" Je t'aime tellement. "

Maléfique se mit à rougir devant une telle réponse sincère mais elle se reprit en voyant Aurore retirer son haut.

Les deux femmes ne dormirent pas beaucoup durant la nuit si bien qu'elles étaient encore couchés dans le lit de Maléfique dans le milieu de matinée. Aurore se réveilla en sentant des doigts caresser son ventre. Elle sourit et ouvrit les yeux pour croiser le regard de l'autre femme qui se pencha puis l'embrasser.

" Je me rendu compte de quelque chose en me réveillant. " Dit la brune en continuant de caresser le ventre d'Aurore.

" Quoi ? "

" Hier je ne t'ai jamais répondu. "

Aurore fronça les sourcils se comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Maléfique et il fallait dire que la sensation de ses doigts était distrayante.

" Je t'aime. " Lui dit simplement Maléfique.

Un sourire se dessina naturellement sur les lèvres de la blonde avant qu'elles ne soient à nouveau couvertures des lèvres de Maléfique. Aurore posa ses mains sur la taille de l'autre femme et la tira sur elle.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte.

" Maléfique. " Dit Diaval.

La brune sera les dents et tourna sa tête vers la porte. Elle considéra l'ignorer mais elle savait qu'il ne viendrait pas déranger, sachant qu'elle était dans sa chambre avec Aurore, si se n'était pas important. Elle soupira et se leva du lit malgré la protestation de l'autre femme. Maléfique prit une longue robe marron qui se trouvait non loin alla ouvrir la porte tandis qu'Aurore couvrait se nudité avec les draps.

" Quoi ? " Dit-elle méchamment en ouvrant la porte.

Diaval grimaça voyant bien qu'il interrompait quelque chose.

" Le maire a été vu rentrant des les Landes. " Répondit-il.

Maléfique ferma les yeux et soupira.

" Très bien. Vas chercher des hommes, qu'ils viennent ici. "

" Ils sont déjà là. "

La brune fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

" Merci. J'arrive. "

Diaval s'inclina légèrement et parti en direction du salon. Maléfique soupira à nouveau avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés d'Aurore.

" Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ? "

" Ton père est là. "

Aurore afficha une mine effrayée.

" Quoi ? Mais... "

Maléfique lui prit la main.

" Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout vas bien se passer. Il doit penser que tu es là. "

" Et bien, je suis là. "

La brune se mit à rire quelques instants.

" Oui, mais il en est pas sur. Reste ici, je m'en occupe. "

" Mais... "

" Aurore... S'il te plais. "

La blonde grimaça et se pencha pour embrasser Maléfique.

" Fais attention. "

Maléfique hocha la tête et partie rejoindre Diaval dans le salon après avoir fermé la porte. Elle vit une dizaine d'hommes tout de noir vêtu dans la pièce. Il y avait Diaval et ses trois cousins, leurs amis les plus costaud ainsi que Balthazar et son frère.

" Personne ne prendra Aurore. " Dit Balthazar à ces côtés.

La brune lui fit un signe de reconnaissance puis la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Le maire entra dans la pièce avec trois hommes armés. Ils furent quelques peu surpris de voir autant d'hommes avec Maléfique. Les hommes armés ne surent pas exactement vers qui pointer leurs armes.

" Monsieur le Maire. " Salua Maléfique. " Que me vaut cette charmante visite un dimanche matin ? "

Il sera la mâchoire et marcha vers elle furieusement.

" Tu sais très bien pourquoi je suis là ! Rend moi ma fille. "

Maléfique se mit à rire froidement.

" Stefan... Qu'es ce qu'il te fait croire qu'elle est ici ? "

Stefan la regarda méchamment.

" Ne fais pas l'innocente. Rend la moi ! "

" Tu me donnes pas d'ordre et puis c'est pas ma faute si ta fille t'a quitté. "

Il fit un pas de plus vers elle.

La tension dans la salle était à son comble, les trois hommes armés sentaient qu'ils étaient en sous nombres, il ne savait pas si les hommes de Maléfique étaient armés aussi mais ils se doutaient que si un combat allait avoir lieu ils ne seraient pas assez rapides. Cependant le maire était tellement aveugle dans colère qu'il n'en avait rien à faire.

" Je ne rentreras pas. "

Toutes les personnes dans la pièce se tournèrent vers Aurore qui venait de parler. Maléfique sentit sa respiration s'accélérer à la vue de la blonde dans la salle.

" Aurore... " Commença-t-elle pour la mettre en garde.

Cependant la jeune femme avançait sure d'elle jusqu'à eux. Elle s'arrêta à côté de Maléfique face à son père. Le maire regarda sa fille et vit qu'elle portait un ensemble noir qui ne pouvait qu'appartenir à Maléfique. Il regarda Aurore avec dégoût.

" Tu as passé la nuit avec elle... " Cracha-t-il.

" C'est pas tes affaires. "

" Tu es ma fille... "

" Je ne rentre pas _papa_. " Dit-elle déterminée.

" Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Stefan vous êtes en sous nombre ici. Aurore reste ici avec moi. " Intervint Maléfique.

" Ça m'étonnerait. " Répondit-il.

Avant que quiconque ne puis faire le moindre geste le maire sortit de sa veste une arme à son tour, tous les hommes de Maléfique firent un pas vers lui mais ils furent arrêté par les hommes de Stefan qui criaient de ne pas bouger. La salle semblait suspendu dans le temps avec Stefan qui pointait son arme sur sa propre fille et à ses côtés Maléfique était immobile de peur que le moindre mouvement ne fasse tirer le maire.

" Aurore, tu rentres avec moi. "

La blonde trembla en voyant son père la viser avec son arme. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était capable d'une telle chose, même s'il n'avait pas été un père particulièrement aimant. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais sa mâchoire tremblait trop elle aussi. Aurore jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Maléfique qui la regardait avec inquiétude, elle essaya de lui transmettre tous ses sentiments en un regard avant se tourner vers son père.

" Papa. " Dit-elle en levant les mains doucement. " Ne leur fais pas de mal... "

Soudain Maléfique comprit que la jeune femme allait se rendre et elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il était hors de question qu'elle laisse Aurore dans les mains de ce fou. Elle croisa le regard de Balthazar qui inclina la tête doucement en direction de Diaval. Maléfique hocha la tête sachant ce qu'il allait faire. Elle compta jusqu'à cinq et se jeta sur Aurore.

Tout se passa rapidement.

Dès que Maléfique fit le premier mouvement Balthazar frappa le maire et le désarma dans l'instant tandis que les autres hommes en noir firent de même avec trois autres hommes armés. Les hommes de Stefan se retrouvèrent sous la menace de leurs propres armes et Balthazar tenait fermement le maire tandis que Diaval pointait son arme contre lui.

Maléfique se leva pour vérifier sur Aurore.

" Es ce que ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

La blonde hocha la tête encore un peu sous le choc. Maléfique lui caressa la joue doucement avant de se tourner vers Stefan.

" Aurore reste ici. " Dit-elle furieusement.

Elle fit un pas vers lui.

" Et ne t'avise plus jamais de la menacer. "

Le maire la regarda avec arrogance.

" Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? "

Maléfique serra la mâchoire ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait mais elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire ça. Malgré tout c'était le père d'Aurore et le maire. Les conséquences seraient beaucoup trop importantes. La brune fit signe à Balthazar de faire sortir.

" Ce n'est pas finit Aurore ! " Cria Stefan avant qu'il ne soit définitivement hors de vue.

Maléfique se tourna à nouveau vers Aurore, laissant tomber son masque de gardienne des Landes et la prit dans ses bras.

" Tu es sure que ça va ? " Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui. " Répondit-elle contre elle.

Elles ne séparèrent pas avant un petit moment.

" Il a raison. " Dit Aurore.

Maléfique la regarda avec incompréhension.

" Ce n'est pas finit, ça ne le sera jamais tant qu'il est maire. "

Un air déterminé se dessina sur le visage d'Aurore.

" Qu'es ce que tu veux dire ? " Demanda Maléfique.

" Les élections sont pour bientôt. "

" Oui, mais personne ne se présente contre lui. "

" Si. " Répondit Aurore avec assurance. " Moi. "

" Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?! "

La blonde lui prit mains.

" Maléfique réfléchis. Si je deviens maire il ne sera plus une menace pour nous, on pourra le faire arrêter ! Dieu sait dans combien d'histoires de corruption il a trempé... Et je pourrais arranger les choses dans les Landes ! "

Les yeux de Maléfique se mirent à briller.

" Tu pourrais m'aider. Faire en sorte que tout les habitants des Landes aillent voter. Ils représentent un grand nombre de voix et comme ils ne vont jamais voté habituellement j'ai déjà toutes ces voix pour moi. "

" Ça ne sera pas suffisant... "

" Non, mais je sais que j'aurai le soutient de pas mal de monde dans la ville. La famille de Philip déteste mon père, je sais qu'ils me supporteraient aussi. Et j'ai rencontré pleins de personne dans ce cas. Ma mère était appréciée dans la ville et je sais que certains m'aiment aussi pour cela. Je sais que je peux le faire Maléfique. "

La brune ouvrit la bouche mais ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était tellement d'un coup.

" Je peux le faire. Je peux être maire, je peux faire que les Landes et le reste de la ville soit en paix à nouveau. "

Maléfique embrassa l'autre femme pensant que les actions valaient mieux que des mots.

" J'aurais besoin de toi. " Dit Aurore.

" Je serais là. "

Elles se regardèrent en silence quelques instants quand la voix de Diaval les interrompu.

" Le maire est hors des Landes. "

Elles tournèrent leurs attentions vers lui.

" Merci Diaval. " Dit Maléfique.

Il hocha la tête mais resta dans la pièce. Maléfique lui fit un signe pour lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait les laisser, cependant il fit un pas vers elles.

" Je pense que c'est une excellente idée que te présenter en tant que Maire. " Dit-il en regardant Aurore.

Maléfique fronça les sourcils, se demandant depuis combien de temps il était dans la pièce. La blonde sautilla sur place en souriant.

" C'est vrai ? "

Il hocha la tête à nouveau et cette fois ci il les laissa seules. Maléfique passa ses mains autour des hanches d'Aurore et l'attira à elle.

" Tu es d'accord ? " Demanda la plus jeune.

" Tu as besoin de mon accord ? "

La blonde posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Maléfique et la regarda.

" Oui. Je ne ferait pas quelque chose que tu ne veilles pas. "

Maléfique posa ses lèvres sur la tempe de la jeune femme.

" Tu seras la meilleure maire de tout les temps. "

Aurore sourit dans les bras de Maléfique.

Un mois plus tard lorsque la ville de Silva apprit qu'Aurore se présentait contre son père ce fut effervescence. Maléfique fut surprise de se voir qu'Aurore aurait pu être élue sans l'aide des Landes, Stefan avait presque ruiné la ville et quasiment tous les habitants étaient heureux de pouvoir se débarrasser de lui. Cependant avec le support des Landes la victoire d'Aurore fut écrasante.

Stefan disparu le soir même des résultats, il savait que sans l'immunité que lui procurait son poste il allait rapidement passer devant les juges. Maléfique avait été contrariée de savoir qu'il s'était enfuis et elle était inquiète aussi. Elle avait peur qu'il ne revienne pour Aurore.

" C'est un lâche. " Lui répondit la blonde. " Il n'aura pas le courage de venir ici à nouveau. "

Aurore posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Maléfique. Elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le parc des Landes à profiter de la journée ensoleillée. Maléfique laissa tomber sa tête sur celle de l'autre femme en essayant de jeter au loin son inquiétude.

" Dit, ils sont où Roy et Ryan ? " Demanda Aurore après quelques minutes de silence.

Maléfique fronça les sourcils.

" En toujours prison. Ils ont étaient pris en train de cambrioler une maison... Mais pourquoi ? "

Aurore se mit à rire à ses côtés.

" Et bien, je me disais que s'ils n'avaient pas essayé de me voler ce soir là, peut être qu'on ne se serait jamais rencontrée. "

La brune sourit inconsciemment.

" C'est vrai. Il faudrait peut être les remercier. "

" On pouvait leurs envoyer des fleurs ! " Répondit Aurore sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

" Je suis sure qu'ils seraient aux anges. " Continua Maléfique en riant.

Le couple resta dans le parc jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit avant de rentrer chez elles. Le soir même lorsque Maléfique partie se coucher aux côtés d'Aurore elle se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour mériter une femme comme la blonde. Une pointe de regret s'immisça en elle en pensant à quel point ses parents auraient apprécié Aurore, mais elle se rendit compte que l'amertume qu'elle avait autrefois ressentit à la mort de ses parents s'en était allée. Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres quand Aurore vint naturellement se mettre dans ses bras pour dormir. Elle avait définitivement dut faire quelque chose de bien, se dit-elle.

_**Fin**_

Merci à tous d'avoir lu cette fiction. J'espère que vous avez apprécié :D


End file.
